Survival is Key
by bukkitthebrony
Summary: 40 Humans or taken from earth to be tested in Minecraft. Involves magic and mythical creatures like werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

CHP 1 More Tests

A/N You guys might remember in Chapter 11 of Equestria's Castaways I mentioned four humans, I decided that instead of being in that, they should have their own story, so here we go.

POV The Ender Lord

"Lord, those four humans you brought, I notice that they won't wake up for twenty one minutes, your plane will explode in twenty." An Ender Scientist said.  
"Fine, I'll just put them on the island, I also think I will have a few more subject, it's been like two hours there because of dimensional difference right?" I said.  
"Yes Lord."  
"Thank you." I warped back into earth to take my next victims. My first was a blonde girl, Katlyn, she was about five foot five, and was currently at a soccer game, she had a green jersey and shorts, her shoulder length hair was tied in a ponytail. Easy enough, I use my levitated ability to take the next kick and send the ball smashing into everyone in the immediate area's heads, knocking them out, I took who I needed. I then realized my next target was on the field, she had blonde chin length hair, about five foot two, Zoe was her name and she was actually on the same team as well, so it was easy to get her. I use my aura sense to tell where the next selected human was in the gym part of the school, looked like they were playing volleyball, another easy capture. I warp in, and use the same tactic to knock them all out, then locate the next subject. Her name was Daniel, she was about five foot eight, and had dirty blonde hair tied in a ponytail that went shoulder length, she also wore the green gym uniform, she was slightly muscular. I warp her and use my aura sense again. The next three were all in the art classroom, a little harder to make it seem natural. I stop and think. Those three were all at the same table, meaning that they were most likely friends, knowing female humans, they use the restroom together, meaning I have to wait, I could hunt the others, but I would miss my chance. I use my aura sense again. The next closest was in the next room, the pool, there were two, should I risk my chance at the other three? I guess I'll do it. I warped to the next room, and then I look at the deepness meter, most were in ten feet, the others no less than five, considering they were swimming, I had to make sure all of them would go down in a position they would be knocked out. When that time came I warped the water to a nearby lake, making all of them fall and be knocked unconscious, I then look at my two. The first was brown haired girl, it was tied in a shoulder length ponytail, she was also fit, she wore a school swimsuit, a one piece that was neon green, she was about five foot seven, her name was Karen. The other was the first male I've needed in this trip, he was only five foot two, he had brown shaggy hair, he was rather small, but yet seemed athletic, he also wore the school swimwear, which was neon green, his name was Matt. They were both in in my little storage area. I use my aura sense once more, the three art students were talking to the instructor, meaning that, knowing human females, they were going to use the restroom. I was correct, I first checked if anyone else was in there, dammit, there is. I warp in and knock out the one person who is in there, a male, I don't want to know. The three walked in, being knocked out by a quickly closing door, I wonder how that happened? I look at them and realize that they really didn't look like people that were into going to the restroom together, guess that shows how strange female humans can be. The first girl was tall and fit, she had neck length brown hair, she was about five foot eight, she wore a pink hoodie, dark blue jeans, and sneakers, her name was Daniel as well, might get a little confusing. The second was only two inches shorter, her brown hair hung below her shoulders, she wore a pink shirt with blue elbow length sleeves, knee length jeans, and pink flip flops, she was also fit, her name was Celia. The last was six inches shorter than the tallest one, she had dark brown hair that hung below her shoulders, she wore a blue long sleeved shirt, as well as jeans and sneakers. I use my aura sense to see the next three were near some lockers, easy enough to open lockers and knock them out. I go over, the first is female, dirty blonde hair fell below her shoulders, she was very skinny, she wore a black tank top with the initials RD on it, she also wore black leggings, her name was Ryle (hope I spelled that right, tell me if I didn't) The next two were male, both had short hair, one was half Asian though, his hair was black, the other blonde, both were skinny, but fit, the black haired one wore a t shirt that had the initials B M on them, his name was Brian, the other had S A on his, his name was Stan, I sent them off.

A/N In case your wondering, all these guys will be in groups of one male, four female, that being said, there will not be another chapter if I do not get five more female character. Three MLP references in here, find them and get mentioned.


	2. Island

CHP 2 Island

A/N Sorry, got addicted to Final Fantasies V and IX, if you haven't figured it out yet Nave is a clone of me, get it? navE, if you don't get that your retarded. Anyway, he pretty much got this chapter out of me, it went a little like this...  
Nave: "What the hell are you doing not writing about me?"  
*Slaps me*  
Me: "Sor..."  
*Slaps me again*  
Nave: "The only way to insure you don't die is if you continue."  
*Raises a knife*  
So, here it is, by the way, introducing a new character, Eitak, since I know the last chapter sucked, I'll just say when I add new characters and describe them. Figure out what Eitak is and get mentioned, on that note firetype55 got one of the three references, it was RD is Rainbow Dash.

Nave smelled sea, felt sand and sun, and over all, felt he had a bad nights sleep, though he felt rays of light, he was convinced he was asleep. He still lay down.  
"Nave, get up." He heard a feminine voice. It sounded familiar, still didn't get up though.  
"Ugh, dammit Nave!" He felt a sharp pain on the left of his face. He got up on his hands and knees immediately. He saw a pair a legs wearing neon green shorts, he felt blood trickle down his lip.  
"Oh, sorry, didn't know I'd hit you that hard, need help?" He looked up and saw an average sized girl with dirty blonde hair tied in an ponytail, she wore a white tank top. It was Katlyn, from his school. She extended a hand, which he took and got up. He saw three more girls, one short with blonde hair in a ponytail, she wore a neon green shirt that was obviously to big, probably Katlyn's, she was Addie, the next had shoulder length hair, she wore a black hoodie and dark jeans, she was Eitak, the last had dirty blonde hair in a ponytail, normal height, and wore the neon green gym uniform, she was Danielle. He looked at his surroundings, they were on an island, mostly sand, some small hills, four trees, no other land in sight, the oddest thing was that everything was made of blocks.  
"Nave, why are you just in your boxers?" It was Addie.  
"I guess I was sleeping, I sleep like this." Nave said.  
"Whatever, I came here naked so I guess I can't complain, it would have been fine if you weren't here." She said.  
"Girls, and guy, do we really need to worry about this, we need food, shelter, and fire to clean water." Danielle said.  
"She's right, we have trees there, but we don't have an ax, they don't appear to have branches, I don't know how we're going to do this..." Eitak said. Addie meanwhile had been trying to dig in the sand, instead she broke a large section of it.  
"Guys! We can break these with our hand!" She put the whole block back in. "It compacts and gets light, try a tree!" She ran over and broke a piece of wood. "It works!" She then looks up, as if in a trance, and then the piece of wood she was holding turned into planks. "Look! I made four!" Addie said.  
"How did you do that." Eitak asked.  
"You go deep in your mind, and you'll see a little thing called crafting and some boxes, I imagined putting the wood in the crafting section and I got four of these!" Addie said.  
"How did you know this."  
"Just a hunch!" Addie said. She then went into another daze, then the planks turned into a table looking block. She placed it. "Oh, look, now we have a three by three of crafting squares!" Addie said.  
"Ok, guys, first off its midday, it will get cold at night. We need shelter, since Addie discovered that these are easy to break, I'd suggest an underground house, but, that would be structurally unstable, you four collect wood, I'll experiment with the ground, see what I can do, and..." Danielle paused, "why is that tree floating?" She noticed that the tree Addie had started was floating three feet off the ground.  
"You know, if floats, maybe dirt will." Katlyn said.  
"Your right. This place seems to defy simple laws of physics." Danielle said. The five got to work, they worked for a little longer than it took you to read this sentence.  
"Hey guys, the tree dropped sapling." Eitak said.  
"Plant it then, I think I found coal." Danielle said.  
"I made sticks!" Addie yelled, "it's just planks on top of planks, you get four sticks."  
"Great now make a pickax..."  
"Made a pickax, it's three planks and two sticks in a pickax shape."  
"Can I have it?"  
"Doesn't coal explode?" Eitak said.  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOM  
"I didn't mean randomly..." Eitak joined the others to see what happened to Danielle. It wasn't good, she was laying on here back in a small crater, the left side of her face was covered in ash, along with her whole left side, half of her ear was burnt off and bleeding.  
"Dammit Danielle." Nave muttered.  
"I got the coal! Two pieces." Addie said.  
"Didn't that explode?" Katlyn asked."  
"Grrrrr." The group turn around to see a blocky human, except it was green, it was bald and wore tattered clothes. "Zombie! Run!" Addie screamed as she ran out of the small hole. The other three looked at each other, then ran up as well, the zombie followed. The four humans his behind a hill, the zombie looked at the sky.  
"EM PLEH, DOG HO, ME PLEH ME PLEH!" The zombie combusted and screamed loudly, he then fell on the ground and left behind some I his skin.  
"That was, odd." Nave said.  
"Yeah, maybe that's what blew up Danielle." Katlyn suggested.  
"Really? It must have been something else, it didn't explode, maybe things like that come out in the dark, like all those stories you here as a kid." Eitaksaid.  
"So we need light, we do have coal right, we just need heat..." Katlyn said.  
"Physics don't work here though, do we, I mean we can't just put coal on a stick and get torches..." Eitak said.  
"Got torches! Their lit too! All I did was put coal on sticks!" Addie said. Eitak face palmed.  
"Anyway, Addie, light up the small cave, light up the rest of the island if you can, we don't want more of those." Katlyn said, "Is it dusk already?" Looking at the blocky sun going down was almost depressing, it meant they would have to sleep on dirt, or stone. The four went down into the cave.  
"Ugh, Nave, I really don't wont you down here," Eitak started, "You can sleep outside, or build your own shelter."  
"Wait, why can't he sleep down there?" Katlyn asked.  
"Because he's a guy." Eitak replied.  
"Why does that matter, it's not like we're sleeping nude."  
"Well I'm not sleeping fully clothed."  
"First off, he's already in his underwear, second, he's going to see you like that at some point anyway."  
"I don't care, he's not sleeping in our area."  
"Nave, just follow me down." Katlyn said to him. They went down.  
"Ugh, dammit Katyln..." Eitak muttered.

A/N There it is, Left for Dead reference in here, pretty easy to find, I'm setting up a pole for this group, please view it, also I need some more characters, more females then males, so please give me some, I promise I'll get the next chapter our soon.


	3. Jungle

CHP 3 Jungle

A/N Did you vote on the pole? If there isn't at least ten people there will be no chapter ten. I will add some new people to this group as well, just giving a warning.

POV ?

Glowing yellow eyes lurk in the darkness, five unknown pray lay in a small clearing. The creature ran up to the first he saw, it looked at of place, almost like a villager, but not blocky, it had hair on its head, brown and tied into a tail looking thing, it wore a pink cloth over its stomach and chest, with blue going to its elbows. It also had rough blue material going down to its knees, it also had pink things that went on the bottom of its feet, with straps on the toes. I pick it up by the neck, and bite its veins, sucking in its warm blood. It sadly noticed this right away, and countered by kicking my underside, take by surprise I drop it, I slash it across the chest and stomach with my tail and ran through the jungle, avoiding sunlit spots. I heard a scream of pain behind me.

POV Third Person

Celia screamed of pain, awakening the others. She looked at her chest, blood was leaking out of a huge gash, she touched her neck, two fang holes were bleeding badly.  
"Ugh, who's screaming?" Alexa said.  
"Holy shit!" Alexa get up! It's Celia! She's bleeding, badly!" Zoe was suddenly wide awake and over by Celia, Alexa was over too.  
"Celia, what happened?" Zoe asked.  
"It..." She was cut off by her violently coughing out blood.  
"Ugh, what the hell..." I male voice groaned behind them, the girls turn and look. It was a male, he wore jeans, and a grey hoodie, black hair hung down to his neck. He was Drew, from their school.  
"Drew, you always did well in our first aid unit, help Celia!" Zoe commanded. Drew walked over to her, he kneeled down.  
"This isn't first aid, this looks like it would need a hospital," he looked at his surroundings, "what the hell?" At that time everyone noticed the blocks.  
"Ugh..." They turned and looked at a movie green lump on the ground, it stood, it was a human girl, their age, she was about five foot four, she wore a green hoodie with a blocky face on the top, she also wore green jeans, and green boots, she had long orange hair.  
"Where am I?" She asked.  
"Who are you, first." Alexa asked.  
"I'm, Cera, do you know me at all?" Cera said.  
"No, I'm sure we can all agree." Alexa replied. She saw a tear come to Cera's eye, which was green too.  
"You can't be serious, I can't remember anything but my name, I also remember how three things work."  
"What are those?"  
"You can punch trees, you can craft wood into a table in your mind, and that mining is crucial."  
"Wait, you live here?"  
"I couldn't imagine any other way I guess, may e I do live in this jungle."  
"Wait, you can punch trees?"  
"Yes, try." Alexa found a tree that only grew two blocks up she hit it a couple times until it broke, the rest of the tree was still floating.  
Meanwhile, Drew was attempting to stop the blood flow by using his jacket, while Zoe was attempting to calm Celia. Occasionally Celia would cough out some more blood.  
"Now imagine yourself making this wood into four planks." Cera said to Alexa.  
"Cera, how do you know this?" Alexa said.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Cera said. "It's like an instinct, lets try to make a house by the river, make it so you have to swim to get in, t would keep threats out and we'd have a water supply.  
"Celia, how are you feeling?" Drew asked.  
"Really Drew? You should know that's she's not feeling good." Zoe said.  
"Hey guys, can you carry Celia into this structure?" Alexa asked. She was standing by a seven by seven of planks, it rose four blocks up, Cera was on top of it, it extended over into some water and had a two by two hole on ground level. Drew picked Celia up and carried her into the structure, there was a strip of the river and a table inside, he set her down.  
"Hey Alexa, can you come with me to the hill, I saw a cave and we should get some coal to make torches and such." Cera said. "Here, take a pick." Cera threw a pickax over to Alexa, they walked out the hole they left, Cera filled it up with wood planks, the two then walked into a cave.  
"Now Alexa, try to get coal and cobble, mine until your pick breaks." Cera said. They both mined, found about five coal, and thirty five cobble. They headed back, Alexa started mining the wood.  
"Stop, if you do that, creatures will notice a pattern and break that and get into out house, that's why I made a path into the river." Cera said.  
"I'll get wet though..."  
"Really, we are in a jungle, it will rain at some point, just suck it up." Cera then jumped into the river and swam into the house, Alexa sighed and did the same. When they got inside, Cera immediately filled in the roof and placed two torches on the wall and one on the floor. Cera looked at Celia.  
"Are you guys helping at all? Move aside." Cera went of to Celia, she felt her forehead.  
"She was hot, and now your just piling more on her. Celia do you mind if I get you down your underwear?" Cera asked. Celia nodded.  
"Celia, you have to understand, I'm only trying to help you, if you want, I could put my wet clothes on you to cool you off, I could send the others away, would that be good?" Celia nodded again.  
"Guys, could you please go outside and look for some blue flowers, I need four, their a little rare, but I trust you, if night falls come back." Drew, Zoe, and Alexa nodded. "Good, stay together, also, I'd suggest stripping down a little because you'll have to swim through that river don't want to get too cold." None of the three started doing this. "Your choice." Cera then took off her boots, and dumped water out of them, then took off her green socks. She shed her jacket revealing a green t shirt, she put her jacket on Celia's forehead. She removed her soaked t shirt to show a green tank top, she then peeled off her jeans, showing that even her panties were green, she put here jeans by a torch. The other three finally got the message and took off their outerwear, Alexa put her wet shirt, jeans, and sneakers and put them by a torch. Alexa was left in a pink tank top and blue panties, Zoe in a blue tank top and pink panties, and Deew in his black and green place boxers, they then jumped into the water and swam off.  
"There, you are feeling very hot aren't you." Cera asked. Celia nodded. Cera pulled off Celia's bloodstained shirt, then her bloodstained jeans.  
"Wow, that looks even worse now, when you feel better, could you please tell us what got you?" Cera asked, Celia nodded. Cera switched and put her jacket on Celia's chest, and put her t shirt on Celia's head.  
"We're back, you said those rare." Zoe said.  
"Great, give me them." Cera said, they handed her the flowers, Cera broke them off the stem. She put one of the tops on the two wholes on Celia's neck. She looked at Celia's gash, she noticed it extended to her chest.  
"Guys, thanks, you can go to sleep now." Cera said to Drew, Zoe, and Alexa. "Celia, I notice that gash extends into a kind of private part of your body, if you don't want me to put these flowers there I understand, but it would be better for your health if I put it there." Celia nodded. Cera lifted up Celia's tank top after taking off her t shirt, she then put the flower into the gash.  
"Celia, please get to sleep, you need it, look the others are already asleep, while I'm asleep, please don't try to move anything." Cera then lay down.

A/N There will be a pole for this chapter too, please vote. I still need some OC's, so please provide some of those, only female though.


	4. Sucky Chapter

CHP 4 Tundra

"Ugh, damn its cold." Karen said as she got up, she looked around, all blocky snow and ice, what the hell.  
"C-cold." Another figure got out of the snow, it was Brooke from school, except she was naked. Another girl got up, this was Allie from the school, she wore the neon green gym uniform, she was had a blonde ponytail.  
Another figure got up, this one was male, he wore a red hoodie and jeans, he was very short.  
"Minecraft! I'm going to build a house." He said, that was Andrew, he then ran around punching every tree he could find, which wasn't many.  
"Ugh," A girl with short dark grey hair, dark grey jacket, and black sweatpants was still laying down, she kicked her legs back, getting up with a backflip. She looked at Andrew. She ran over there.  
"Hey, give me a pick, I can start getting coal." Andrew gave here a wood pick, she then found a small hill and dug in.  
"Really Brooke? Why do you do yoga naked?" Karen asked.  
"I just do, can I have some clothes?" Brooke was desperately trying to cover herself.  
"Whatever." Allie said. "Look away please." Allie took off her shirt and tank top, putting her shirt back on, then did the same with her shorts. "Here." Brooke took a little while to grab the white underwear, but she did put it on.

A/N You don't have to tell me this chapter sucked, I really suck with ice based survival.


	5. Chapter 5

CHP 5 Desert

A/N Changed it up a little, getting kind of repetitive

Five humans trudged through the sands. The one leading's name was Leets, he wore heavy iron armor and had an iron sword and shield strapped to his back. The next following's name was Withi, she wore a black hoodie with bones for decoration, she also wore black skinny jeans, they showed her bones, her hands and face were also bony, she had black hair bleached white at the tips, she wore black sneakers. The next was Abbie, she wore a black jacket, a pink t shirt, and jeans, along with bright pink sneakers. Next was Elizabeth, she a bright pink unzipped jacket, a neon green t shirt, and black sweatpants, her hair was blonde and hung down to her shoulders, it was dyed pink half way down, along with a pink streak of each side, she wore green last was Emily, she wore a pink hoodie and black leggings, and pink flip flops, her hair was black and went below her shoulders. Abbie suddenly collapsed.  
"I-I can't go on." She said, "So hot."  
"First off, you do know your wearing a jacket, right?" Leets said. His deep, almost metallic voice said.  
"Oh yeah." All the girls but Abby said. Leets took something out from behind his shield, he helped Abby up.  
"Drink this." He gave a her his bottle of water, which she drank greedily. He then took it back.  
"Where are we going?" Abby asked.  
"We're looking for some way out of this desert, or some kind of civilization." He said. "I'll let you have a short time to rest, but I don't want to be caught unsheltered by night." Abby took off her jacket, then her shoes and socks, then her jeans, revealing green panties. Liza (Elizabeth, I'm lazy) removed her pink jacket, along with her shoes, socks, and pants, she wore pink panties. Emily removed her pink hoodie to show she wore a white tank top underneath, she took off her flip flops only so they wouldn't get caught in the sand, she left her leggings on because they don't really make her that hot.  
"Arn't you hot Leets?" Liza asked.  
"I don't get hot." He said.  
"What about you, Withi?" Liza asked again.  
"Honestly, I'm slightly cold right now." She said.  
"Lets keep moving." Leets said. They trudged on.

A/N Short chapter due to lack of reviews. Next chapter is island, I need six more pole votes in order to start writing it.


	6. Chapter 6

CHP 6 Leaving the Island

A/N Ok, the poll is done, I got five votes but it still revealed the winner, which you'll see, in case your wondering, this will be the only nomadic group, (unless someone comes up in my forum, I'll discuss that later) so here we go.

The night was slept rather oddly. Eitak, Katlyn, and Addie had slept in a sort of triangle, using each others' stomachs as pillows. Nave had done the same, but with the still knocked out Danielle. Danielle started to stir.  
"Ugh," She opened her eyes, "get off of me!" She threw Nave off.  
"Ow." He said. They heard rain pouring down over their cave roof, then a hiss was heard outside.  
"Dammit, they're back!" Danielle yelled, awakening the others.  
"What are?" Nave asked.  
"Those green things, they explode."  
"Ah, so that's what hurt you." Nave said. She shifted, some charred skin and clothes fell.  
"A blast like that should have broken at least a few bones, but I feel fine." Danielle said.  
"Are you..." Nave touched Danielle's charred should, but was shot back into a cave wall, he sparked with electricity.  
"Ow." He said.  
"I feel... powerful, the storm, lightning!" She broke the dirt and broke through.  
"TAKE THIS YOU GREEN BITCHES!" She yelled from outside, a large boom was heard and yellow light flooded into the cave. The four came out, seeing the island cleared and sparking.  
"Good, The Ender Lord will be pleased." A tall dark figure walked out of a shadow. "Follow me." It said, it warped across the water leaving purple mist.  
"Easy." Danielle said. She sent a bolt of lightning down int the ocean, somehow turning chunks into stone. She walked along it. The other four followed from about twenty yards away, a four were too scared to say anything.

They walked on, every now and then Danielle would electrocute the water again, they finally see land, mountainous. They get to a beach to see the dark figure.  
"Good." It said.  
"Danielle, fight me!" It said, and warped away. Out of the corner of her eye, Danielle saw green orb coming at her, due to playing sports, she had a quick reaction time, and dodged it.  
"Good." It said. It warped behind her, Danielle could by the violet fog. She attempted to find any electrical power within her, and launched it behind her, she heard a scream, like a small girl's. She turned to see to creature on the ground smoking and sparking.  
Danielle looked at her hands.  
"Yes, yes." She laughed evilly,"Such power." She pointed her hand at the creature, and shot him once more with electricity. She laughed again, and walked off, the other four looked at each other, and followed.

A/N New poll up, not required to vote for a while. I have a forum open now, please tell me some things I could do on it. If you want to be a moderator, you must do these...

-Follow at least one story  
-Have done at least five reviews  
-Have given me at least four OC's OR use at least two of my OC's.

So if you want to be a moderator, do those, then ask.


End file.
